Talk:Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage
Title + music I understand why this page would be called Ice Breaker iOS (on the title and iPhone news page), but doesn't the menu screen "A Viking Voyage" already give away the name of the game? Plus, I noticed Dave Cowen mentioned the upcoming release of this game on his Twitter. I wonder if this means he'll be doing the music for the game. :/ 06:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Problems like that offen happen. Sometimes Nitrome games have a sentence in the title, but that doesn't mean that it's part of the game's name. For example, Swindler could be named Swindler: The Great Drop n' Roller, as seen in the title, but that's not really the name, because the url, for example, says only Swindler, like Ice Breaker iOS. 09:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) We got the images, but no source I cannot find this image on the Ice Breaker iOS site. I've checked the super feed me site, but it wasn't there. I also cannot find this image on Nitrome.com, although it possibly is because my browser is failing to load the latest version of the page (although I find that highly unlikely). Can anyone else find them? If no one can, then I'll delete them, as if they cannot be found they are obviously not made by Nitrome. However, some weeks ago I discovered something interesting. I noticed how there was a URL for each Ice Breaker iOS image, except for #9. So, I typed in #9's URL (simply changed any of the image's URL number to 09) and found this. It is possibly The Mysteryous User just stumbled upon some images through URL. Howeve,r if no URL can be provided for in 3 days, I'll have to delete the image as they aren't made by Nitrome.-- 21:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's on the Home tab of the Icebreaker iOS site. Can someone find the url? I can't do it on this stupid computer. 22:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I've found the Update1-1-.png image on here. Can't find the second image anywhere, though. -- 00:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Recognize any similarities in these two images? I think they're from the same level. 00:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see. But this isn't related to the current subject. Nice find, though.-- 00:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::The second image is from the iPhone tab on the regular nitrome site. 00:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I see it's showing up for you, as it isn't showing up for me. -- 01:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Subpage for the gallery Maybe we need to create a different subpage called, for example, Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery and add all the images there. Some images would appear in the other page anyway, but the gallery would be there. What do you think? 13:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm all for this, as people may experience a long lag as all the photos are loaded. And there are a lot of photos. -- 13:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I'll create the page. 19:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Great idea! We should still leave some images on this page, though. A few images will help enhance the layout of the article. 23:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Exactly. Not only that, but they're almost completely related to the content in some cases. 23:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Reset indent In the "previews" section, we could add info and some images, and maybe we could remove the text from the subpage since it is already on this page. 10:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Strategic Game? yes, it requires strategy, but as NOODY pointed out strategy is a speciic genre in the game world. I thnk tigerlegs meant puzzle games. :NOODY ha, that's a good one... 06:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe too much is a good thing Considering the game hasn't been released yet - and then it'll be longer afterwards, 31,853 bytes is almost hitting the definition of a long page. Maybe we need to reconsider cutting it down in size or splitting it... 06:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :There's already a subpage with a long gallery, and, like I said with Flightless, we should include the walkthrough in a subpage. It's not so strange and/or uncommon and it's used almost always in other wikis about big games. This page would be about the game itself, what it includes, and it reviews, etc, and the other one would contain exclusively the walkthrough. 14:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Why are the newest screenshots being placed on this page instead of the gallery, then? 15:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I assume you're RSK? You forgot to login. Anyway, the page shouldn't have a gallery, and I already noticed about that, but they're in addition to the text, and the majority of them are on the gallery. 15:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Landscape or Portrait On an iPhone, it wouldn't be hard. Who added that, any supporting images? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 02:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :On the way home, looking through. Oh, it was NOBODY. NOBODY, I couldn't find where you placed the reference tag, so could you point out where it was and its purpose? Without context I can't understand the usefulness of the "landscape mode" reference. Thanks! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 10:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Page length The length of this page is actually concerning. Not only that, it seems to neglect the fact that the game has not been released yet. We should prepare this article for easier addition of content upon the game's release, not act like the game is already present on Nitrome. I've noticed some of these sections are repeats from its gallery page. Other sections are just describing in great detail what the appearance of each picture is. That's nice, but not necessary, and if anything, makes the page drag on with unnecessary fact and interpretation. Some of these could even be split into separate articles now, such as a page for "Sidequests". Some of these sections are even questionable as to whether the content is based on a single user's perspective or if it actually comes from a source. 06:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I went overboard with the descriptions. Also, what are some sections that are "questionable as to whether the content is based on a single user's perspective or if it actually comes from a source"? -- 12:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In the case of Flightless, we made another page for the demo, but here we need a page containing the gameplay and levels, instead of the game itself. And this is not strange, lots of wikis about medium-big games do it this way. 13:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Real name I think the game is IceBreaker, instead of Ice Breaker. I see it lots of times joined, shouldn't we rename the page, and the flash game's pages? 18:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, mostly everywhere it's referred to as just "Icebreaker". -- 19:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Then should we rename the pages? 13:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes. -- 13:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then we will have to rename all the games. Also, I agree with your observation Santi. When I see the game on the Nitrome site, it seems to be listed as Icebreaker. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) It will be a midly big job. Should we start a mini-project, tidying up all Icebreaker pages, and including this in a list of objectives? 12:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Template Since this game shows significant difference from the Flash version, should there be a separate template for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage? 16:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with that. 18:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I too. -- 19:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree as well. -- 20:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree again. 16:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Again? Why? You've already agreed once. -- 21:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Freeze Frame Should this be integrated into a section of this article, or made into its own article? I think it should have its own article. -- 22:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think so too. -- 00:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Only reason I asked this was because no one created the article, and I thought since you didn't create the article, it was already obvious it should be merged into the IBiOS page.-- 00:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. I created the article. -- 03:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Try it out as its own article. If it's too short, then it's better merged with the Icebreaker iOS website than this page; it's about a component of the website. 05:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :RSK, it is more like a mini-game in my opinion. 12:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions for revision Italics are quoted content from NOBODY's comment. Text indented beneath will be mine. *''Level entry - I think this section should stay as it is, as Nitrome did say it was possible to enter other levels from another level, without leaving that level. Something like that was not spoken of ever again, so many people likely would have forgotten about it or completely missed it (as I did). Section **Added a sentence about that under the "Completion" section: "In other cases, levels may have secret entrances leading to other levels." *''Level completion - The presence of coins, treasure chests, and use of God Powers in the level are not documented in the current revision. I think these should be documented.'' **This was moved to the "Gameplay" section: "Scattered throughout levels are coins that can be collected and used in an in-game shop. Some coins may also be found in treasure chests." God Powers aren't essential for level completion, so I kept this in its own section. *''Indicators - Although most of it was speculation, from the look of the level's indicators, it was obvious what these indicators meant'' **This didn't seem notable enough to be mentioned. It was just an observation on the "likeliness" of each icon. Besides, this is represented as a visual on an image, already on the page. *''Genres - this could be split into its own page (as mentioned in your notebook page)? If not, I think this should go back into the article. I find its rather interesting, especially to people who may not like puzzle games'' **No, the notebook also said or added to the article later on, in a different section. This was one of the sections I was going to reexamine, because I can't understand how the section name is relevant to its content. This has nothing to do with genre, more of the levels' difficulty. Anyways, if you're going to make an article solely on the map itself, then this would be the content to go on it. *''God Powers - can this be split into its own page?'' **You already did, so I can't say anything else. *''Trolls & Cave Trolls - can these be split into their own articles?'' **Yes. Aren't characters supposed to have their own articles, anyways? *''Description - Even though this section just lists descriptions, I think it should be listed as they are something relating to the game, especially since description 1 and 2 likely won't be available again'' **The descriptions would be more useful if their information was integrated into the article, not quoted. *''All current characters - can each have their own article?'' **Yeah, that's fine. *''Features - I think this section should be re-added, as it covers some of the interesting technical features of IBiOS'' **This section was basically a recap of all the other sections. Almost all the points have been mentioned in the article in their own section. For the information I didn't cover, a "Graphics" section fits nice for it. I don't know where to place this "Graphics" section I was going to make, thus why I withheld it. *''Rovio as publisher - I find this is rather interesting, as it covers why Rovio was selected as the publisher. Along with this, it lists other reasons why Rovio was selected as publisher, which I don't think were covered in the promotion section of the current article'' **I added in the bit about why Nitrome selected Rovio, because of Rovio's massive audience. I don't think management or making alterations had to do with them selecting Rovio though; no major alterations were made because Icebreaker iOS had already been far enough into development. *''In app purchases - Parts of this section, notably how Nitrome will not aggressively advertise God Powers and how the game has not be modified to cause the purchase of God Powers, I think are rather important.'' **I only see one sentence about Nitrome's not-aggressive advertising and it doesn't seem entirely notable in the in-app purchases section. Even so, the information is best kept in the "God Powers" section if we were to keep it at all. *''Resolution - another section which I think should not have been removed. As Nitrome discussed previously, the Resolution of the game was important. No talk about it in the article I find is rather odd.'' **Yes, this was going to go back in the article. I wanted to figure out how to arrange it so that it looks more presentable. I would make this a subsection of the "Graphics" section, which, again, am not too sure where to place it. *''Level packs - information regarding level pack 1 as a tutorial and level pack 2 containing 36 levels was not added to the current version. Furthermore, level packs possibly being released in the future was also not included on the current IBiOS page. Can I add this information to the IBiOS level pack section. Also, why are there two level pack sections on the article?'' **My mistake on the duplicate sections. I think I was merging information and forgot to check for doubles. This section caused confusion for me; I see that level 1 is the tutorial, but what else to say besides that? I put in the first level being a tutorial. *''Art - I think this is notable, as the art is very different than the general Nitrome flash game art'' **I would merge this with a "Graphics" section. It's essentially the same thing. *''Logo - again, something I find was very important. People coming here wondering why the logo was changed will wonder why we do not cover it. Furthermore, the gallery listing all the logos was also removed, which I find peculiar, as why would the actual logos be seen as unimportant?'' **Well actually, if they followed the "Updates" section on Icebreaker iOS' website, they wouldn't need to come here looking for more answers, would they? I don't know; the "logos" section didn't really seem to fit with the article, as I think the focus should be more on the gameplay itself once it is released rather than its finite details. I'm considering an article dedicated to Icebreaker iOS' development. Trivia: *''the Super Mario Galaxy 2 one seems rather obvious. A navigable map, elements from each level in that level's icon, the player moves their craft around the map, inaccessible places are not coloured, not all of the map is visible at first, a lot of stuff IBiOS has in common'' **Obvious to whom? I didn't find this obvious at all, considering the fact that I have never heard of this game before. Just because the two have a lot in common does not mean they're based off each other. *''The thing about the troll was brought up by someone on the Touch Arcade article who found it very similar to the Rian Portlviet. Seeing as other people might also find this similar, I think this is trivia worthy, especially since both trolls look similar. However, if the Troll gets its own article, then this trivia can be moved to the Troll article (assuming it is still seen as relevant)'' **This isn't trivia; it's something you'd add on to an article about a troll from Icebreaker iOS. It is more focused on a single character rather than the game itself and therefore not significant. Also, to answer NOBODY's secondary comment - length is not the primary concern when first creating and writing an article, but when you come to the point where a page is on the verge of becoming 100,000 bytes - especially if this game has not been released yet - then there needs to be some serious consideration of splitting the article into parts or perhaps merging sentences and sections together. Other times, this also means omitting content that may be more or less notable. Our job, with these sources, is to pick out the main points, then use the given links as citations. We have to consider the fact that additional content will be added to this page once it is released. Normally, page length isn't a worrying factor but in situations where the article is nearing 100k bytes is definitely the time to review and reconsider. 08:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think the page should be split, especially since it's so big but the game isn't even out yet (tomorrow :) ). 13:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Criticism in reception I was writing the reception section, and began writing the criticism section of the reception section. This criticism section would cover what people didn't like about the game. Now, in order for something to be considered important to enter the criticism section, I just tried to see if I could find that fault in 2 or more reviews. I was able to do that, however, for all individual criticism points, I could only find them in two different reviews (for each point). Basically, for each point of criticism I found, I could only find two reviews that mentioned that. Each point of criticism was mentioned only by two reviews, never three or more. Thus, writing the criticism section would be daunting considering how there was no main point of criticism everyone found, and thus, I would have to put all criticism that was mentioned in two reviews. Thus, I would have to write down that there was criticism in the game's two finger scrolling, iPad price, and physics. Quoting people would make the criticism section more large that people who first come to the section would think that the game is really poorly made, or, whoever wrote it hates the game. Although I do plan on expanding the reception section with the game's positive elements, I need to know if there is some way of making a criticism section which is not a big list. Oh, and I used content from reviews listed here for determining positive and negative content. -- 16:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :The overall negative feedback on the App Store is that it's a knockoff of Cut the Rope. Maybe you'll want to take this into account. 17:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I would add that, however, I don't know how to source it. I have content that people are criticizing the game for, however, what I'm asking here is how I should write the section so it does not appear as a big list. Furthermore, I'm not sure what to include in the section, as all points of criticism for the game are equally highlighted by multiple reviews, though not all reviews criticize for that same problem. -- 23:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh right. Perhaps the reception section should be styled in a similar style to Wikipedia's. Don't try to separate them into subsections, but as paragraphs. Are you going to do aggregate scoring as well? :::I also think the reviews should be placed as inline citations, rather than putting them as a list at the bottom of the section. External links seem very out of place in an article except in External links sections, certain infobox fields for links, etc. 06:39, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Also, don't be afraid that people will think the game is poorly made. You can just put the information there and leave it to the reader to decide if the criticisms are valid or not. 22:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::@RSK: Oops, I guess I forgot to point out that I was going to go with Wikipedia style reception section. Yes, I won't separate them into sections, and also, I plan on going aggregate scores. When I meant "sections", I meant paragraphs, but then I guess I shouldn't have used the word "sections". I plan to remove the list of review links and replace them with inline citations. Would it be okay if I go with Takeshi64s criticism method? -- 22:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The reason I suggested that is because it's the least biased approach and the way most Wikipedia articles do it. Wikipedia is generally pretty unbiased in their "Reception" sections, so feel free to use theirs as a template. 23:22, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh, okay. -- 23:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC) God Powers and game price In the reception section that I am writing, when going over several reviews, a few reviews mentioned content relating to God Powers and the game's price. One review noted how the separate releases were "price gouging". In terms of God Powers, someone complained about the price of God Powers, while someone else complained about having to pay for them. Should I try to integrate this into the reception section? I didn't think so because they concerned content outside the game.-- 00:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) NoWIP Does the template go on this page or the Kraken article? 23:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Both. -- 23:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Game icon I think there should be only one icon for the infobox (probably the one without the plus or the rovio stars logo). The four logos all together in the infobox don't look good. 00:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm thinking we keep the latest regular iOS icon (no plus) and put the others in another section below it within the infobox in a collapsible component. 00:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) What to include in plot? There are certain sections of the plot that do involve spoilers. How should this section appear? Do I just write the plot in a spoiler template? HelpfulGuy (talk) 19:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, write it in a spoiler template. -- 20:03, July 24, 2016 (UTC)